Pyrolysis systems are generally known and have been used to produce fuel in the form of one or a combination of gas, oil and charcoal. It is desirable to provide improvements to pyrolysis systems and/or pyrolysis processes in order to improve the efficiency and/or effectiveness thereof, and/or to optimize the yield of any one or combination of gas, oil and charcoal fuel.